


Moments Like These

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, M/M, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Sometimes Steve worries that he'll start to take these moments for granted. Tony on the bed beneath him, sweat on his forehead. Whether it's his fingers twisted in the bedsheets or his wrists wrapped in red and gold cuffs, Steve revels in these moments. Tony, beneath him, desperate and wanting and all his.Written for the Kinktober Prompt "Begging."





	Moments Like These

Sometimes Steve worries that he'll start to take these moments for granted. Tony on the bed beneath him, sweat on his forehead. Whether it's his fingers twisted in the bedsheets or his wrists wrapped in red and gold cuffs, Steve revels in these moments. Tony, beneath him, desperate and wanting and all his.

"Steve. Steve, please. God, Steve, please, please, please, I--"

Steve doesn't hush him, but he does trace a finger along the line of Tony's cock. Tony keens, his hips pushing up into Steve's touch. "You gotta be specific, Tony." Tony whines. "Please what?"

"I want to come. Please, Steve, please. Please, I need to come."

Steve chuckles. "I didn't say you couldn't come, Tony."

"Steve..." His name is a whimper on Tony's lips, and Steve revels in the sound.

"I didn't. You can come any time. I'm just not going to touch your cock."

Tony sobs. His hands tug at the restraints tethering him to the headboard, twists and writhes on the bed like that might be enough. Steve reaches for the vibrator in Tony's ass and runs his thumb around his rim.

Tony goes completely still.

Steve watches the way his throat works, watches the way he trembles beneath him. "I told you, Tony. The vibrator or my cock Those are your choices. But I'm not going to touch you, and unless you've somehow developed super strength in the last five minutes, you're certainly not about to touch yourself."

Tony closes his eyes. Steve holds still, fingers on the base of the vibrator as he waits for Tony's word. That tiny voice in the back of his mind tries to convince him that he's pushed too hard, to far. That Tony will say the one word that will bring all of this to a screeching halt and it will all be Steve's fault. That Tony _won't_ say that word and this will be all the worse for it.

He opens his mouth to retract the words, to take it all back, but Tony beats him to it.

"The vibrator. I can't-- I can't-- I'm too-- Steve I--"

Steve leans in, desperate hope and want in his chest, and kisses Tony square on the mouth. "Whatever you want, Tony." Then he clicks the vibrator up one more setting and Tony arches beneath him, lips parted on a voiceless scream. "Whatever you want."

"I want to _come_, Steve, please, God, please, please, please, I want to _come_."

Steve works the vibrator in careful, methodical circles inside Tony. Tony twists as Steve works. Steve can't tell if he's trying to get closer to the stimulation or move further away. Not that it matters, really, because Steve's going to press all the desperate want into Tony's skin that he can. "Then come, Tony. You know I want that for you too. You just have to reach out and take it."

The handcuffs rattle as Tony pulls at them, as he twists and writhes on the bed. "I can't, Steve. I can't."

"'Course you can, Tony. You can to anything you want to do." Steve kisses the cut of Tony's hip. "I know you can."

"Steve...." Tony's voice is a whimper. It at once cuts Steve to the core and settles him completely. This is a Tony that's on the verge of giving in, on the verge of accepting the love that Steve presses into his skin day and night, in battle and in bed, in lust and in love. "Steve, please."

"You know what to do, Tony. all you have to do is accept it."

Tony takes a slow, shuddering inhale. Then he tips his head up. "You're right."

Steve nods. "About what?"

"Steve...."

Steve shrugs and goes back to the vibrator, pressing Tony to the edge of too much and pulling back just before he crosses that threshold. Tony shakes and sobs and Steve is relentless. Tony will come on the vibrator or he'll--

"You're right. I deserve-- I deserve-- I deserve a seat at the table. I'm a damn good Avenger and Fury's lucky-- lucky to have me."

Steve gives Tony a smile, warm and loving and all-encompassing. Then he's swallowing Tony's cock down to the base, relaxing the back of his throat as Tony surges up against him with a scream. Steve barely feels the come sliding down his throat, too overcome with the knowledge that, even if just for this moment, Tony has accepted his role on the team. Has taken Steve's words and made them his. Made them part of his mind and body. It's more than he thought he'd get -- he'd expected to just push Tony close enough to the edge that he tipped over -- but this is a greater victory than Steve himself could ever have expected to receive from him in this moment. This moment with Tony, bruised and battered but not beaten beneath him.

It takes Steve a moment to hear the way Tony's shaky breathing is edging into sobs above him. "Steve... Steve..."

Steve sits up, lying alongside Tony with one arm across his chest. "I'm right here, Tony. I'm right here."

Tony sobs and tugs the restraints. Steve undoes them and Tony immediately reaches for Steve's arm. Steve follows immediately, blanketing Tony in his weight and warmth. Tony curls toward Steve, letting himself melt under Steve's weight. Steve doesn't hush the sobs Tony buries in Steve's throat, just runs a hand along his arm and presses kisses to Tony's temple.

"I'm right here, Tony."

"I'm sorry."

Steve frowns. "What for? Tony, you know I just--"

"I know. That's why-- that's why I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I put myself in danger like that. I know it drives you crazy. I'm not saying I'm going to stop, not by a long shot, but I'm saying... I'm saying I'm sorry."

Steve's heart lurches. All at once, he knows he's never going to take these moments for granted because they both know that these moments are limited in their line of work. He kisses Tony's temple. "Okay. I can work with sorry. I don't like it, but it's not like I can throw stones." Tony smiles against his throat. "So... I can work with sorry."

Tony kisses his throat. "Love you."

Steve tips Tony's head up to kiss his lips. "Love you too."

In these moments, that love it all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but not quite a dollar short. Enjoy the continued kinkiness?


End file.
